Devices with pick-up heads for picking up articles and then placing the articles in cartons are old in the art. Typically, such devices have a suction-type device on one end which holds onto the article while an arm then moves the article to a container where the article is released.
The present invention provides a mechanical drive continuous motion cartoner system with a pick-up device for picking and placing one or more articles into a container. In one embodiment two pick-up heads work in tandem to alternately lift articles from a first conveyor moving in a first direction and then stack the articles in a second container which is moving transverse to the direction of the first conveyor.